


A First Kiss

by catmusicleaf



Series: Blyla Drabble Trashcan [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla doesn’t understand the order, Bly Needs A Hug, Blyla, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Oneshot, Rated T for mild language and light suggestive content, Romance, The Force, To hell with the Jedi Code, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, darn attachment rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf
Summary: She had always been told, as a padawan, that Jedi were compassionate and kind. Yet, she was discouraged by the Order from having attachments to her own battalion.Aayla sighs and sits on her bedroll. Her head is swimming with thoughts and worries, and she just feels...overwhelmed. Her troopers know that she cares for them...right?
Relationships: Blyla - Relationship, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Blyla Drabble Trashcan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I always feel that blyla doesn’t get enough love or screen time, so I wrote this!  
> I’m actually pretty happy with it, but it’s barely edited so there might be mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

General Aayla Secura and the 327th exit the Republic Cruiser, each trooper more deflated than the last. She and Commander Bly lead the front of the group, both slump in a tense silence that says a thousand words. 

They had lost many men that day, and the 327th was significantly smaller than it had been when they boarded the ship a week ago. It caused everyone a great deal of emotional turmoil.

Although the Jedi Order was very strict when it came to attachments, Aayla felt a strong bond with every one of her troopers.

Sometimes she wishes she didn’t, because it makes times like these so difficult to bear.

Heartbroken, while the rest of the 327th retreats to their barracks, she enters her quarters.

She had always been told, as a padawan, that Jedi were compassionate and kind. Yet, she was discouraged by the Order from having attachments to her own battalion.

Aayla sighs and sits on her bedroll. Her head is swimming with thoughts and worries, and she just feels...overwhelmed. Her troopers know that she cares for them...right?

She unclips her lightsaber from her belt, and holds it in her hand, examining it.

The troopers had fought valiantly, and she grieved for them with all of her heart. It was a heavy loss, and she could only help but think of it as her fault. She twists the lightsaber in her hands, fingers grazing over the loops and buttons. She remembers when she assembled it.

She’d tried to protect her troopers during the fight, their lives were as valuable as hers. It is a mantra she repeats to herself at the beginning of every battle. _A good general protects her troopers, as their lives are as valuable as her own_.

It wasn’t something the Jedi Order enforces, but one forged by her own beliefs. Even if forging her own mantra meant admitting to herself that she has attachments to her troopers.

Aayla lets out a quiet, shuddering sigh.

If she has attachments, _is she really cut out to be a Jedi?_

* * *

  
A knock on the door startles her, but not enough to make her jump. She had felt Bly’s presence at the door long before he had knocked.

Had he knocked earlier, she would’ve been too discouraged to notice his presence in the Force.

“Come in.”

The door slides open with a hiss, and Bly hesitates before stepping in, so Aayla turns to face him.

“You can come in, Bly.”

She stops when she notices the tears on his face.

In a flash, she’s at his side pulling him in a tight embrace, to which he returns.

“I-I’m sorry General….I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

She pulls back to meet his eyes.

“You’re perfectly fine, Bly. Also, you can just call me Aayla.” She says with an emotional smile.

Tears begin to form in her eyes too, and she leads him further into the room. They sit down on the bed and she gently brushes his tears away with her thumb. She traces the patterns of his tattoos, admiring how contrasted they look against his dark skin.

He looks away, almost embarrassed for her to see him like this. She guides his face back to looking at hers.

“You don’t have to hide your tears from me Bly…” She says in a quivering voice. Bly lets out a shaky breath and nods, and Aayla hugs him again.

It’s a while before they realize the weight of their actions.

* * *

  
It’s Bly who is hit with the realization first.

He’d been so busy sobbing and hugging his General that he completely forgets the hierarchy of the Republic.

Somehow, during the time they were embracing, they had laid down. Now he is spread out on Aayla’s bed, in Aayla’s quarters, _with his arms wrapped around her_.

She is resting her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. And all he’s wearing is his _blacks_.

Bly feels his neck and face heat up.

 _If someone walks in on this, I’m in big trouble_ , He thinks, still frozen.

Flashes of his rank being stripped away, and being sent back to Kamino flood his vision.

And he wants to move.

But he can’t.

She’s sleeping.

He swears to himself it’s not because _damn it, she looks so peaceful and tranquil and the last thing he wants is to disturb it_.

But then Aayla shuffles, waking up.

And softly presses her lips against his neck.

He tenses immediately, a blush creeping to his cheeks now. The skin where her lips touched tingles slightly.

Her eyes flutter open and she immediately realizes who she just kissed.

“Bly! Oh my….I didn’t mean….I’m-”

Aayla sits up and pulls out of his embrace while she sttuters out apologies. He feels the absence of her warmth against his body and _almost_ admits to himself that he misses it.

But as his thoughts catch up, and he realizes something.

“Aayla…”

“-I didn’t mean for it to go that far I-”

“Aayla,” He repeats, grabbing her hand.

“Did you intend to do that to me?” He locks eyes with her, realizing that she probably sees his blush.

Her face turns a dark shade of blue as she responds, after a moment.

“I-yes. I...did intentionally...do that to you. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

Bly can’t believe she thinks he’s mad at her. He can’t find the words to explain to her that; _don’t apologize, please keep kissing me, I’m on kriffing Cloud 9 here_.

So instead, he leans up.

And their lips meet.

Hah, he only intends for it to be a quick, chaste kiss, but when she starts kissing back…

_Oh boy._

He eases her back onto the bed, still kissing, and they lay back next to each other, absorbing the other’s warmth.

It’s subtle, and he almost doesn’t notice it, but Aayla flicks a wrist in the direction of the door and it shuts with a hiss.

After a few more moments of locked lips, Aayla slowly breaks away.

“You….you have the same feeling?” She whispers and studies his face for a moment.

“Hah, yeah. I guess I do.” he whispers quietly, although internally, he’s completely sure.

The door doesn’t open again for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Again, I’m pretty happy with this, so thank you for reading!


End file.
